Take A Bow
by bigsis0829
Summary: This is a one-shot bassed on Rihanna's song 'Take a Bow'. A sequel to my first one-shot 'Good Girl Gone Bad'. Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Degrassi if i did Jemma would be 2gether I do own the idea though. Jemma, Semma, Cranny


**Take A Bow**

_--6 Months Later--_

Sean is standing outside of their old apartment banging on the door.

Sean: " Em, I'm sorry! I was drunk! You know I would never do that to you if wasn't."

He starts to cry. Emma opens the door and rolls her eyes.

Emma: " Sean, I don't want to hear it! Now stop crying and leave!!"

Sean: " But, Emma I'm so sorry."

Emma: " Just stop!"

She slams the door in his face.

**_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
_****_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out  
_**

An hour later - Manny is sitting on Emma couch, after Emma told her about earlier.

Manny: " Maybe he really is sorry."

Emma: " Oh. Please! He's not sorry for what he did, he's just sorry I found out!"

Manny: " But he was always really sweet to you and …"

Emma: " It was all for show! When we were alone he was completely different. Whatever though, I closed the curtain on he's little act."

**_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
_**

About a week later - Sean knocks on the door. Emma walks to the door and looks through the peephole.

Emma: " What do you want Sean?"

Sean: " I just came for the rest of my stuff."

Emma: " Fine."

She opens the door. He walk right passed her and into the bedroom. He opened one of his drawers to find nothing. So, he opened another and found it empty too.

Sean: " Alright, what did you do with my stuff?"

Emma: " Look out back."

He walks out onto the back balcony. All he's stuff was scattered across the back of the building. He slams his fists on the rail.

Emma: " You might to hurry picking that up. It's 7:45 and they turn the sprinklers on at 8."

Sean: " Emma why are you doing this? You know I love you."

Emma: " Please, Sean don't start that!"

Sean: " You're the only one for me."

He tried to pull her into a hug but she shoved him away.

Emma: " Tell me something I haven't heard. I swear you're like a broken record. Now, just get your stuff and go!!"

**_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)  
_**

**_And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take_**

The next day - Manny and Craig are sitting in the living room of Emma's apartment.

Craig: " So the whole relationship was a lie?'

Emma: " Yeah, let's go ahead and give him an award now for being the biggest fucking liar in Canada. Hell, add the U.S in there too!"

Manny: " Emmy, he's not that good."

Emma: " Maybe not, but . . . I thought this would stop once we got married, but it just got worse."

Manny: " You mean he's been doing this before ya'll got married?"

Emma: " Yeah, he's even brought girl here before. The neighbors told me about them."

Craig: " Okay, I'm kicking his ass!!"

Craig stalks towards the door and opens it a little. Only to have Manny pull him back, Emma slams the door and stands in front of it.

Manny: " Chill, babe! You don't know Sean like we do. If he's still angry he'll beat the crap out of you."

Craig turns to Emma.

Craig: " Are you sure he's not bipolar?"

Emma: " It doesn't matter, _he _doesn't matter. You're not going anywhere. I love you too much to let you go get in trouble over someone who doesn't matter.

Craig: " I love you too, Emmy."

They pull each other into a long hug.

Manny: " Is there something you two need to tell me?"

They all share a laugh.

_**Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh**_

**_How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_**

**_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now_**

--Hey, everyone. I just wanted to say sorry for this being late. I said it would be up here this past weekend but, Friday I wrote some but, then went to bed cause I had to babysit all day Saturday. Sunday I went to church, then to a cook-out and then came home and helped my 'rents clean out our pool. I was trying to get this up earlier but my best friend came over and my 'rents were being a pain in my butt! Anyway, I'm sorry!! Don't hate me. Read and Review!--


End file.
